


My friend, my lover.

by kokichism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: A Komahina one-shot where Hajime tries to show Nagito that he won't leave him.Fluff and a little bit angsty!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	My friend, my lover.

"You really need to be more careful with your luck cycle in mind, Komaeda..." Hinata let out a soft sigh placing a bandage over Komaeda's bruised cheek as the latter just smiled a tiny bit before wincing from the pain on his cheek. His cycle did a good work on him this time making him trip and fall a flight of stairs leaving him unable to step on one of his feet and some bruises.

"Thank you so much Hinata. For helping such garbage as me here to the nurse's office. And bandaging me up as well, you are too kind..." the fair boy said softly and smiled again despite the pain. Hinata furrowed his brows and looked up at Komaeda before raising his hand and flickering him on his forehead hard enough to make the other let out a small 'oof' and hold it. 

"I told you last time as well, whenever you call yourself something mean I'll flick you." The dark haired male smiled. 

"But Hinata, it's not like it's not true. All of those ultimates around me...I don't really belong with them, my luck is really....grey. Compared to their bright talents! I mean...their talents hold so much hope and mine just brings misfortune after fortune. I don't think we should really be friends anymore..." Komaeda said averting his gaze. He always tried to calm down from his high of talking about hope and talents when he was in front of Hinata. For Hinata he wanted to act like a normal person... one who isn't ill, one who isn't crazy and unable to hold back his words, one who isn't...him, really. He felt unworthy even being friends with a reserve course student just because his luck was the worst. One day they would hang out and play video games in his dorm, the next morning his console would explode and his small TV along with it. 

"Komaeda, you know you've told me this a lot of times, but my answer stays the same." Hinata murmured and stared at him, his long-time crush. He had been crushing on this beautiful boy for a long time and it pained him to see him suffer all alone. He moved his hand and held Komaeda's delicately. He always showed him his feelings, not really feeling ashamed or embarrassed when it came to words. "I'm not going to leave you...okay?"

"B-But I really don't want you to get hurt because of my cycle, please Hinata. Look I'm fine now as well! You don't need to stay with me!" the white-haired male stated almost in a pleading tone. He tried to stand up to prove his point, but his pained foot gave in from the sudden weight shift and he landed against Hinata's chest and shoulder since he was a centimeter taller. Hinata immediately moved his arms around the slim boy and, with an obvious flustered face, held him gently. 

"B-Be careful..." the dark haired male murmured almost forgetting their conversation, as he inhaled the others' scent. He loved it, and he felt like a creep now for not moving away faster. He quickly helped Komaeda sit back on the bed he was sitting. "You ought to be more careful, alright? You might really injure yourself seriously..." he said in a worried tone staring into Komaeda's eyes. 

"..." Komaeda stayed a bit quiet and looked away with a small blush covering his cheeks, as he felt his heart beating quite fast. He wasn't able to understand why it only happened close to Hinata. Maybe because he was worried for him?

"You are...my first friend...I really don't want to lose you, Hinata. But I also don't want you to get hurt because of me...again." he bit his lip really hard, making the other male huff and cross his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked in a defensive tone. "I never got hurt-!" 

"When I said 'hello' this morning and you waved, you almost run into a wall..." the white haired male interjected.

"Well you were really cute in your PE uniform, I couldn't help myself." he said scratching the back of his head as Komaeda felt his chest tighten a bit. What was this?

"A-And when you were carrying that stack of books yesterday and I offered to help you, you dropped them on your foot and it hurt you!" Komaeda insisted.

"Well, you had some bread crumbs on your cheek and I instinctively wanted to touch you. I-I mean..you know, wipe them off..." he added quickly as he could feel his face burning by his own phrase since his main thought was actually to touch his soft cheek and maybe caress it a bit...just a bit though. "So I moved my hand a-and yeah...they fell...it was my mistake!"

"B-But...I mean, well..." Komaeda tried to talk but he couldn't find anything to say. "Well, still you got sick after coming to my dorm room the other day!"

"It's not your fault we left the window open, you also had a runny nose, if I remember correctly. Your sneezes were quite adorable that day." Hinata smiled. "Please, stop trying to push me away, I really want to stay close to you, and honestly, no matter what you say or do I won't stop trying to stay by your side." he said leaning in slightly making Komaeda lean back.

"P-Please don't do what I think you are doing. If you do..." he trailed off staring into Hinata's piercing gaze. "I-I..." he trailed off his voice fading slightly. Aren't they friends? Hinata is always trying to make him feel flustered and embarrassed with his words. He always flirted even in front of his classmates...It was endearing in it's own way. "That is not w-what friends do..." he added in a small tone and Hinata stared at him for a bit before leaning back.

"Alright, I'm sorry if was too straightforward, I'll wait for whenever you are ready...but just so we are clear...I never wanted to be your friend..." he said making Komaeda's heart stop for a few seconds and almost pale even more. "I think lover would suit me more, don't you think?" he smiled and winked. 

Komaeda released a breath he held but his face turned almost scarlet at the insinuation. 

"L-Lover..." he bit his lip, his brain feeling fuzzy all of a sudden. It was too sudden as Hinata booped his nose.

"Yes lover. Now can you stand or walk or should I go tell Miss Yukizome that you won't be able to attend your classes today?" he smiled kindly and stared at him adoringly, something that Komaeda is still trying to get used to. 

"U-Um...I..." he cleared his throat and shook his head, slapping his cheeks surprising Hinata but nevertheless making him even cuter in his eyes. The fair boy tried to stand up and winced. "I think it still hurts a lot but y-you really d-don't have to go, I can attend class-" he was cut off by Hinata's finger.

"That's wrong! Don't move!" he yelled a bit in determination and run out of the infirmary closing the door behind him. Komaeda let out a soft breath, feeling heat rising to his cheeks and his chest tightening. He moved his hand to cover his mouth as his face was red in embarrassment only now understanding Hinata's words. He never really did mention he sees him as a friend. It surprised Komaeda that someone, even a reserve course student, would feel this way for him. He always felt alone, as if he was just him, against everyone. He was always the creepy weirdo talking about hope and talent and luck. He was always pushed away by everyone, even the one whom he considered once his best friend Fuyuhiko, he later found out the latter never really returned those warm feelings. He wanted a friend so badly Hinata was like an angel sent from heaven to him. 

At first Komaeda was cold and very distant but the sun-kissed boy insisted on hanging out with him, and eventually they talked as if it was a ritual. They met up after classes, and whenever they had free time but couldn't meet, they texted each other. He always thought he was a bother, but Hinata made him feel otherwise. As if he was welcomed...is this really love? Did he love Hinata? 

But even if he did, he would have to eventually push him away. Everyone he loved ended up dying...his parents, his dog, his relatives who tried to take care of him...that is why he pushed away everyone. His illness helped him greatly when it came to pushing people away, saying unnecessary things, scary things... The only person who ever tried to get closer to him was Hinata...

"I'm back. Miss Yukizome asked me to bring you to your dorm room...so since you can't walk-woah hey..." Hinata immediately understood Komaeda's thoughts, well at least the context of them, since he sometimes caught the boy staring off into space and his eyes just...emptying. "Komaeda...?" he murmured cupping the other's cheeks almost instantly waking him up as the white haired boy grabbed his hands and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hinata...when did you get here? I'm sorry...I didn't hear you..." he said in a defeated tone and averted his gaze. Hinata moved his hands from his cheeks to his shoulders and brought him in a tight hug, surprising Komaeda. 

"It's alright...everything will be okay..." he said softly to his ear and rubbed his back as Komaeda, unable to hold back he moved and wrapped his arms around him. They both wanted to stay like this. "Please don't think of negative stuff..." he added and patted the other's head.

"I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I really don't want to weight you down..." the self-loathing boy whispered and hid his face against the other's shoulder shamefully as Hinata moved back and flickered his forehead again as Komaeda unable to react just pouted.

"I don't care what you say or do, I want to stay with you...Nagito." he stared at him determined, his eyes shining full of hope, which made Komaeda lean in and before he could stop himself he kissed his nose. 

There was silence for a bit before he pulled back completely flustered.

"A-Ah!! I'm really sorry Hinata- I have no idea what- What came over me! Please forgive my-" he was cut off by Hinata kissing his nose with a huge blush covering his face.

"Payback." the dark haired male smiled playfully. Komaeda laughed and rubbed his eyes that were about to spill a tear or two. "Anyways...I should carry you back to your dorm room, for full recovery, I will be your humble servant for the day!" Hinata moved swiftly and before his crush could react he had already picked him up. 

"H-Hinata-!! Don't! I'm heavy!" he exclaimed but he instinctively wrapped his arms around the other boy. His cheeks flaring. 

"What are you talking about, the books that I was carrying yesterday were heavier than you. Now shut up or I'll make you shut up. Do you want me to make you?" he smirked a bit and glanced at Komaeda who's eyes widened and he just grumbled incoherent words and looked aside with a flustered face. His chest was tightening again but he was sure now it was because his heart and brain were going haywire. And the cause was his supposed friend...Or should he say, future-lover? He really hoped that his luck wouldn't interfere with this one...

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy that my first fanfic here is my OTP honestly.  
> But..aaaaaah I'm sorry for it being too short and sorry again in case I have a lot of mistakes, I didn't proof-read it. I know they are a bit OOC just like them this way okay, R I P. I hope you liked it though!! Please leave a comment if you did telling me if you want more one shots or something! :3  
> Thank you though for reading it and thank you if you leave Kudos. I have no idea how to write here but I'll try to write more!


End file.
